


Locked Away

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [11]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, injuries, kidnap, mentions of suicide (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: If Connor got kidnapped earlier on in season 3.





	Locked Away

Connor didn’t mean to hear it, but once he did he couldn’t ignore it. “ _Keating is going down and everything in these files will ruin her for good, and that goes for her little cult too,”_ DA Denver schemes, unaware of the small gap in his office door.

Before Denver goes towards the door, Connor quickly moves to hide behind a corner so he’s out of sight. Once the DA and his guests are gone, Connor heads inside to investigate. On his desk are eight files labelled: Annalise Keating, Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino; Michaela Pratt, Laurel Castillo, Wes Gibbons, and Connor Walsh. He has files on all of them, but out of everything in front of him only one thing really caught his eyes. _‘The Finale’._  The law student picks it up and is horrified to see what’s inside. It’s a planned murder, but not just anyone’s murder- it’s Wes’ murder.

Without even a second thought, he calls Michaela. She picks up on the third ring and immediately questions where he is, as she hasn’t seen him for a couple of hours.

“One second,” he sends over a picture of the plan laid out on Denver’s desk, along with their files in frame, “check your texts.”

 _“Oh my god, Connor, where the hell did you find that?”_ Michaela gasps down the phone, picking up the other K5’s interest.

“Denver’s office. He’s going to kill Wes and I have no idea what to do right now, so I called you. He wants to ruin Annalise’s life and he’s going to take us down too,” Connor could practically see Michaela losing her mind on the other end of the phone.

 _“Then get out of there, before he finds you-“_ the door opens, and there he is. Denver remains silent, as does Connor, whereas Michaela is trying to refrain from screaming down the phone-line.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, Denver shuts the door behind him and covers his hand over the law student’s mouth. Connor attempts to get free, but it’s no use and suddenly everything becomes a blur.

On the other end, Michaela hears the line go dead. “Connor?”

“What’s going on?” Asher raises an eyebrow, slowly getting concerned about what’s happened on the other end of that phone.

Michaela explains the entire situation, from Connor overhearing Denver to nothing but silence. “We have to tell Annalise, Connor could be in serious danger. What if he-“ Wes whispers, making sure no one else can hear. The last thing they all need is someone overhearing and getting all this blown up.

“Don’t even finish that thought. I’ll go to Annalise and tell her everything. And if you see Denver, punch him in the face for me,” Michaela stands up and storms out, with Asher following behind.

 

Connor wakes up in an unfamiliar room, tied up and alone. He jolts his hands quickly, hoping it would break him free, but it just ends up bruising his wrists. The law student has no clue how he got there, his memory went blank. _‘Who did this to me?’_

“You’re awake, Mr Walsh,” a voice emerges from the dark room. Connor’s eyes follow it and make out Denver’s silhouette. Everything comes back to him.

“Are you insane? You are aware that this is incredibly illegal, right?” 

“Are you aware that killing your boss’ husband is incredibly illegal too?” Denver knows about everything. They are so screwed.

“You can’t prove that I did that.”

“Maybe I can, maybe I can’t. You never know,” Denver smirks, sending a sick feeling to Connor’s stomach, “in the meantime, you will understand why you shouldn’t eavesdrop,” he pulls out a pocket knife and cuts Connor’s hand.

“WHAT THE HELL? What’s the point of this? If you’re going to kill me, then just do it.”

“You’d enjoy me killing you, and I’m here to teach you a lesson- not to fulfil your greatest wish,” he has a point, and Connor hates that he can use that against him.

“So after you’ve tortured me for a bit, you’ll let me go?”

“If I feel like it,” Denver smirks one last time, before walking out of wherever the younger man remains trapped and locks the door behind him. Connor’shead rests on his good hand, while he tries to not lose his mind. He goes over memories with Oliver, even the bad ones, because that’s all he has left in the moment  

 

Annalise resists the urge to scream at Michaela. She knows that Connor must be freaking out right now- she would be. The law studenthas been through too much and she just prays that this won’t send him over the edge, once he gets free. Annalise can’t let that happen, she won’t let him live his life hurting- he’s already lived like that for far too long and he deserves a break.

“Michaela, I understand that you’re scared right now but we’ll get him back. Take Asher and hunt down Denver. And whatever you do, stick together and don’t spilt up. In the meantime, I’ll dig up dirt on him as a backup. If you see Denver, follow him but don’t interact. Got it?” Asher and Michaela nod, before taking off for their manhunt.

Once Annalise hears the door slam, she sighs into her hands. They’re trying to be good people, so why does everything keep going wrong?

 

A few days have passed and Oliver grew more concerned by the second. The K5 are acting more shadier than usual and Connor is no where to be seen. He’d ask but the older man is terrified of what they’d say. Oliver misses him, as selfish as that may be. _‘You broke up with him and broke his heart in the process, don’t miss him.’_ That’s what the hacker keeps telling himself, even though his heart seems to be speaking louder than that voice in his head. The only reason he’s felt comfortable living his life, after Connor, is seeing that he’s okay and safe everyday. If he didn’t see him, he’d be worried sick if he’s done something stupid and is dealing with the consequences. Obviously, he still worries- he can’t stop, especially when it comes to Connor.

That worry took over him in that moment causing him to demand for them to tell him where Connor is. Once Michaela utters out that no one has seen him in days, Oliver’s world feels like it’s about to collapse on him. Kidnapped, that’s what his ex-boyfriend is and Oliver has no clue how to react.

“I can hack into Denver’s phone, to track his locations and find where Connor is. None of us are sleeping till he his safe, got it?” The K5 nod, slightly terrified at Oliver taking control because they know that Connor would hate him getting involved but it’s too late now. He’s already involved.

After hours upon hours, the hope of Connor returning is getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute. The older man found a possible location where his ex could be, but Annalise went to investigate and said that Oliver can’t come too. Michaela is trying to distract him, even though she knows it’s not working. She’s scared too and distracting Oliver is _her_ distraction. Connor is the only sane one in the K5, and she can’t bare to lose her best friend.

 

Connor hears the metal door swing open, expecting Denver to waltz in and hurt him some more. But when his eyes look up, he feels his heart drop at the sight of Annalise. He whispers out some sort of thank you, before she rushes over to get him out and into her car. He’s covered in bruises, you can only see a few patches of skin that remain unharmed. “I’m taking you to a hospital, and you can’t stop me,” Connor nods, in reality, he doesn’t want to be anywhere that Denver could get him but he’s not about to argue with the woman who saved his life, “everyone has been really worried about you, especially Oliver and Michaela.”

“Oliver knows? Shit. This might be hard to explain.”

“As far as I know, he only knows that this job is dangerous and you took the fall this time. Never do something as stupid as that again, got it? You could have been killed and, even though you’re broken up, Oliver would be in so much pain. So would the rest of us.”

The law student lips twist into a slight smile, “got it.”

 

The older man’s phone screen lit up with the greatest words in the world _‘I have him. He’s safe with me.’_ He rereads the text over and over again, until he arrives at the hospital. The rest of the K5 come with him, mainly for moral support, because the fact that Connor went there after he escaped can’t be good. But Oliver has pushed that thought out of his head for the sake of his sanity.

Once they arrive, Michaela tightly grabs ahold of Oliver’s hand. She would be lying if she said that it was only because she wanted to support him. Honestly, she’s terrified to see Connor in a hospital bed. Michaela hoped that it would never happen. _‘Why do bad things keep happening to us?’_ She asks herself, walking through the hospital doors.

Oliver reaches Connor’s room and everything feels too real. And when their eyes meet, the older man’s heart shatters. His ex is all bruised and broken, he wants to look away but he can’t.

Michaela runs over to Connor and hugs her best friend. “Don’t you ever do something so stupid again,” she whispers in his ear.

“I won’t. I’ve learnt my lesson,” Everyone’s eyes are on him and it’s making his anxiety unbearable. Oliver knows. He can tell that Connor is starting to freak out: the fiddling with the blanket, the refusing to maintain eye contact. He’s terrified.

“Uh, can I get a moment alone with him?” Oliver timidly asks, hoping the crowded room being emptied would soothe him.

“Of course,” Annalise ushers the K5 out, leaving the two of them alone. Silence. Just like when Connor was trapped in that place.  The lonely feeling creeps back in.

“I was really worried about you, and by the looks of you, I had a good reason to be,” Oliver walks over to the plastic chair by Connor’s bed to sit down and take his hand, “When you told me that you can’t tell me what’s going on to protect me, I didn’t understand it but now I do. Now that I understand, I just want to hug you and tell you that you deserve so much better than this,” Connor slowly sits up and wraps his arms around his ex. The younger man’s eyes fill up with tears at someone so important to him telling him that he deserves better, he’s never had that- but that all changed when Oliver came along.

“You were the only thing keeping me sane in that place, so thank you.”

Oliver pulls away, taking Connor’s hands once again, “speaking of, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind staying at mine. It’s just- I’m kind of scared for you and I’d feel better knowing you’re safe with me.”

“Of course, anything for you, Ollie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
